Love Hurts
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: basically karasu brainwashes shishi and orders him to fetch Kurama....he does so..however........KXS.....KXK.....KXH.....and karasu later on punishes shishi for falling in love with 'his fox' oh....and maybe slight.....KarasuXBotan..........


Dotbf: Yay! Another story! I hope you all like this one! I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho! Hiei, Kurama, and Karasu: *sigh of relief....* thank god!! Dotbf: But..however I can still torcher each one of you!!!!!!!" *evil grin* Hiei, Kurama, and Karasu: *run* Dotbf: Hmm.....well now that that's settled....ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!"  
  
Love Hurts-chapter one-The mission  
  
Makai was having a very gloomy season. But today seemed especially gloomy. Small transparent raindrops fell rapidly from the sky and made a splash sound when they hit the enormous puddles of water already on the ground. The wind violently whipped everything around as if it was nothing. The rain started to fall harder. In a nearby castle two voices could be heard. One was calming with a hint of irritation. The other was loud, argumentative, and filled with hatred. The voices were coming from the 3rd floor of the 8 story castle. All the doors on the 3rd floor were bolted shut. Inside a young man with beautiful raven black hair was leaning against the wall. He was wearing his usual black cape. His black pants fit snug against his waist. The other was sitting backwards on a chair about a foot away from the raven haired man. His arms crossed on the top of the chair. He rested his chin on his arms. His white kimono lay comfortably on his upper torso. White pants clothed his lower. The raven haired man twirled some of his silky black hair with one of his soft smooth fingers.  
  
"So.....what do you say?" Came the calm voice.  
  
"Never!" hatred filled the air.  
  
"Shishi...Shishi....why not...."  
  
"I'd rather die than do your dirty work Karasu!" Shishi replied.  
  
"Hmm....well that can be arranged...." Karasu said standing up straight. Shishi glared daggers at Karasu. Karasu walked closer to Shishi. The purple haired demon reached for his sword and yanked it out. Karasu stopped and raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"So this is how we're gonna play..is it." Karasu said.  
  
"Take one more step and my sword'll pierce your throat.." Shishi threatened. Karasu let out a small chuckle.  
  
"You...kill me....." Karasu stopped laughing "Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Whoever said I was trying to....." Shishi shot back. Karasu shook his head. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a long metal chain. He rubbed part of it along the side of his neck. When the crow demon removed the chain, a thin cut that covered the whole side of his neck appeared and onto his shirt.  
  
"What are you implying..." Shishi said. He continued his glare. Karasu smirked.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off you face!" Shishi demanded.  
  
"Or what.......you'll chop me up into little pieces...." Karasu said in mock worry.  
  
"Okay that's it!!" Shishi yelled jumping off the chair . He charged toward Karasu with his sword in front of him. Karasu just flung back the chain. He then threw it at Shishi. Just then Karasu's cell phone went off. Immediately Karasu's focus left Shishi. The chain brushed the top of Shishi's head....slicing off a few strands. At the same time Shishi immediately tripped and did a face plant onto the black hardwood floor. Meanwhile his sword went flying above Karasu's head....chopping off the two strands of hair that stick up from the rest of his hair. Karasu didn't even realize this. He reached into his other back pocket and pulled out his black cell phone and held it up to his ear.  
  
"Kara......." Koenma started.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN' BAKA!!!!!!!! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXECUTION!!!! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karasu interrupted. He hung up the phone and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
-SPIRITWORLD- Koenma started at the phone. "Execu........oh shit..........whose the idiot that upset Karasu now.........BOTAN GET IN HERE NOW OR ITS SPANKINGS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!" Koenma yelled. Botan ran so fast that she skidded around the corner nearly falling into Koenma's office.  
  
"Yes sir....." she said out of breath. Koenma's eyes widened.  
  
"What in the name of Makai are you wearing!?!?" Koenma asked confused. Botan developed a sweat drop on the side of her head.  
  
"ITS'S ALL KURAMA'S FAULT!!!!!!!" Botan said  
  
"KURAMA!!!!!!!" Koenma screamed. All of a sudden Kurama came flying in Koenma's office on a skateboard. He was wearing nothing but one of Botan's bikinis that she outgrew. He was also blindfolded. Kurama was screaming for his precious life. Koenma saw him. But before he could move the skateboard tripped over Botan's foot and sent Kurama flying over Koenma's desk....pinning down the toddler. Botan had this extremely confused look on her face.  
  
"Hmmmm...so that's where it went.." she said. Koenma struggled to get out from under Kurama.  
  
"WHAT IN MY FATHER'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?!?" Koenma yelled. Kurama lifted the blindfold off is eyes and rested it on his forehead(like a headband.) Kurama quickly stumbled to get up. Koenma looked the fox demon up and down. "What is this........hell!?!? And what's your story????" Koenma interrogated. Kurama was waving his hands rapidly in front of his face.  
  
"Wait........wait........I can explain..........I........I.............ITS ALL HIEI'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed. Just then Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in. Kuwabara saw Kurama and started screaming:  
  
"CROSSDRESSER!!!!!!!! CROSSDRESSER!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke shoved Kuwabara.  
  
"Now....now.....that's no way to speak with other spirit detectives!" Yusuke said trying hard not to laugh. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara got smacked with Kurama's rose whip. Then both fell.  
  
"HIEI GET YOU ASS IN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"OH GO SHOVE YOUR FACE IN SOME SHIT AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
"ALRIGHT FINE THEN!!!!! SIX HUNDRED SPANKINGS FOR HIEI!!!!!!!" Koenma said. Hiei immediately rushed inside the office. He saw Kurama and ran back out. "HIEI!!!!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Eep......." Hiei said as he peeked his head into the room. All of a sudden a flying vase hit Hiei on the head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled running after Hiei. Hiei ran for his life.  
  
"DON'T FORGET TO GIVE HIM SIX HUNDRED SPANKINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Konema yelled.  
  
"DON'T WORRY I'LL DO WORSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama's voice was deeper for he had transformed into his Yoko form. Botan sweat dropped and walked over to Koenma.  
  
"Yes.........um.......you called me earlier........." she said. "Huh....oh....yes.....I want you to check up on Karasu......." Koenma said calmly.  
  
"KARASU!!!!YOU MEAN THAT CRAZED PSHYCOTIC PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan screamed. "WHY CAN'T WE LET TOGURO HANDLE THIS!!!!!?????????"  
  
"Well we could.......except for one thing......." Koenma said.  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"Um....he's vacationing in Turnkey.........." Koenma said. Botan had this confused look on her face.  
  
"He's vacationing........in a.........turkey?" she asked.  
  
"NOT IN A TURKEY!!!!!!!!! IN TURKEY!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"But.....that's what I said!" Botan replied.  
  
"THE FREAKIN' COUNTRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma's voice boomed. "  
  
"Oh....okay.....: Botan said.  
  
"SO GO CHECK ON KARASU!!!!!!!" Koenma ordered. Botan materialized her oar and left.  
  
"AND CHANGE THAT..............oh forget it....she's long gone by now........." Koenma sighed. "Why me........." In the background he heard a bunch of ows. Koenma pointed to the two idiots on the floor. "GO FOLLOW HER!!!!" he ordered. No response. "NOW!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden Kuwabara and Yusuke dashed out the door. "It's so hard to find good help these days...." Koenma said.  
  
Dotbf: Well I hope y'all liked it!! Please review and tell me what cha thought!!!! 


End file.
